


Casting Couch

by AGreaterCreator



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreaterCreator/pseuds/AGreaterCreator
Summary: Casting Couch is set in an alternate world where the mentioned celebs are still searching for their big break.Dave Loren has the ear with all the big movie and T.V studio’s he is the go too casting director. To get in his good books is to make it in Hollywood.Dave loves making stars, but his first love is taking stars mind and body. He dreams of making Hollywood’s elite his personal Harem, which he does with a mixture of manipulation, blackmail and drugs.
Relationships: Jenna Coleman/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction

**Casting Couch is set in an alternate world where the mentioned celebs are still searching for their big break.**

  
My name is Dave Loren I am 21 years old, slightly overweight and look like what most people call a nerd. My family business has the ear with all the big movie and T.V studio’s my father was the go too casting director now I am. To get in my good books is to make it in Hollywood.  
I love making stars, but my real dream is taking stars mind and body. I will create the new wave of Hollywood elite and they will be my personal Harem, which I do with a mixture of manipulation, blackmail and drugs.  
I didn’t even think of this until after my father passed away and I found his secret audition tapes. The sight of Audrey Hepburn on her knees sucking my fathers cock made me realise the benefits of this industry. The drug I have created by my father, I found the recipe in his journal. I decided I would finish his work.


	2. Jenna Coleman's First Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna Coleman comes to Audition for Dr Who

I sat in my office and looked over my screen Jenna Louise Coleman was my next appointment auditioning for a recurring role in Dr Who.  
I looked over her headshots she was pretty. She would make an awesome addition to my harem providing she knew how to cooperate  
I continued reading details:

Height: 5ft 2  
Weight: 110lbs  
Bra: 32D  
Measurements: 34-25-35.

She has auditioned a few times in the past, but never successful. Young, hot and desperate or as I like to call people like her, Jackpot.  
I was still reading her Biography when there was a knock on the door.  
“It’s open”  
The door opened and Jenna walked in smiling,  
“Hi, Mr Loren. I’m Jenna Coleman, I’m here to audition for Oswin”  
I looked her up and down, she was wearing a black blouse, a tartan skirt and black, what I hope are stockings.  
“Hello Jenna, please have a seat” I motion the camera “being that you have auditioned before you understand the reason for the camera, I presume?”  
She nods as she takes a seat “It’s so you can watch the audition back, to figure if I get the part or if you will invite me back”  
I smile correct as we talk, I look at my monitor, for the feed of the second camera under my desk. The camera that right now, was showing me that Jenna was wearing stockings and I kicked her foot and apologized, causing her to move her foot giving my camera a perfect view of her red lace panties.  
“Ok, Jenna would you like to introduce yourself”  
Smiling, she looked at the camera “Hi, I’m Jenna Coleman and I’m auditioning for the part of Clara ‘Oswin’ Oswald in Doctor Who.  
“Ok, would you like some water?”  
She nodded “yes please”  
I pass her a bottle out of the fridge.  
We make small talk as she drinks her water, by the time she is halfway through the bottle she was starting to show signs of the drugs kicking in.  
“Are you ok, Jenna?”  
“Yeah, yeah I... I’m fine”  
She was not keeping focus on me.  
“You know Clara, she is bold and confident, can you portray confidence like that? If I were to say take your shirt off, would you have the confidence to do that?”  
She nodded  
“Ok, take off your shirt please and your skirt”  
“Wh... Why?”  
“Clara has a specific body type. I need to know your…. right for the part”  
After considering the request as much as she could with the drugs running through her system she stood up and unbuttoned her blouse. Her 32D breasts wrapped perfectly in the red lace bra. Reaching behind her she undid her skirt allowing it to fall to the ground.  
“Turn around”  
She turned her back to me. The fabric of the red lace panties disappeared between her perfect arse cheeks. She stood swaying slightly.  
“Ok, now can you remove the bra”  
She was struggling to think straight as she reached behind her back and unclip her bra. It fell to the ground, landing with her skirt and blouse.  
“Perfect”, I told her.  
I stood up and walking up to her I took her by the hand and led her to the couch. We both sat down, and I placed my hand on her leg. You really are a beautiful woman.  
“Tha... Thank you”  
I reached over and squeezed her breasts, they were so firm. I looked at her, her eyes were barely open now as she slumped back on the sofa.  
I got my camera  
“Jenna,”  
She opened her eyes slightly as I snapped a few pics I. I then pulled her panties down and led her back to the desk. I lifted her on the desk and undressed. Then lifted her legs up I penetrated her. She groaned as I thrust into her. Making sure the video camera was capturing everything, except me as I fucked her in my desk. Reaching out I played with her tits as I fucked her after about 10 minutes, I pulled out just in time to shoot over her.  
I got dressed and dressed her as best I could. I called through to William my helper. William is a heavy set 52 year old, but as strong as an ox.  
When Will enters the room he looks at Jenna.  
“She’s cute”  
“Take her home, I pass him a camera, the usual rule. Once there have as much fun as you want just use the camera”  
He licks his lips grinning “sure boss”


	3. William Plays with Jenna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William get's to have some fun with the unconscious Jenna

Once home William dropped Jenna on the bed and undressed. Naked, he went and had a shower, then went back to the bedroom and put the camera on his head and looked down at his unconscious prize, licking his lips. After a lifetime of being rejected by women he loves the perks of working for me.

He unbuttoned her blouse salivating as he pulled her bra away from her tits.

Leaning forward, he grinned “well Ms Coleman, if you insist”

Leaning in further, he clamped his lips over her left nipple and began sucking.

Rubbing his cock, he moved to her right breast and continued sucking. In her sleep, she groaned with pleasure. He watched her face twitch and heard her make a smacking noise with her lips, which gave him an idea standing up, he moved to the top of Jenna’s bed and turned her head to face him. He pressed his thumb gently against her chin, he opened her mouth, then gently dipped the head of his cock into her mouth.

He gently thrust his hips driving his cock further into her mouth. Even unconscious, she began sucking as he thrust further into her.

“Ooh, Mmmm, Fuuck” he groaned as his tip stroked the back of her throat.

He didn’t last long, he never does. He pulled out cumming all over her face.

“Stay put princess, Uncle Will’s gonna get a sandwich”

He headed downstairs and made himself something to eat and a coffee.

After a short break, he headed back up. Jenna was still unconscious, he slid her skirt up and pulled her panties down, he took in the view of her open blouse, bra round her neck, skirt up round her waist a and panties hanging off one ankle. Her tits and trimmed pussy on display he hungrily eyed her pussy.

“Why Ms Coleman, is that for my” he kneeled on the bed and lowered his face above her snatch. He inhaled her sweet scent “thank you my dear. I am peckish.”

He passed his face between her legs and licked her slit, she tasted even better than she smelled. He feasted for over half an hour. She writhed and moaned but never woke. After he finished feasting, he knelt over her and positioned his cock at her slit and taking hold of her hips he thrust into her. He fucked her for what felt like an eternity in paradise.

It wasn’t long before he was pulling out and climbing over he came all over her face and tits again, giving her a second coat.

Climbing off and standing over her he gently opened her eyes, they stayed open as he knew they would and using his fingers gave her a smile. He then took the pictures as requested. Then he closed her eyes cleaned and stripped her then he got dressed and left.

Once back in the car he phoned me.

“Hey Mr Loren”

“How did it go?”

“Oh, she was amazing, I got the footage and the pictures”

I chuckled “glad you enjoyed yourself, take the rest of the day off, send me the stuff and I will see you in the morning.”

I hung up.

Smiling, I sat watching the footage from William. It’s good to know my employees enjoy their work.


End file.
